The Late Shift
by ohajikigal
Summary: Did you ever wonder just how often Giles ends up in the Emergency Room? Do they give frequent Bleeder miles?


The Late Shift  
  
by: dword  
  
  
The following story was inspired by a comment Giles made in "A New Man" about having a tendency to get knocked on the head. Did you ever wonder just how often Giles ends up in the Emergency Room? Do they give frequent Bleeder miles?   
  
  
***  
  
  
The double doors of the ER entrance for Sunnydale Medical Center burst open as four bedraggled mismatched people rushed in, in various stages of distress.  
  
Joe Foster this shift's attending physician looked up from his paperwork at the noise. A veteran of the late shift, very little surprised him. And because he was a veteran of the late shift he recognized the four that had just entered. Some more than others. The dark haired young man and the slim redheaded young woman supporting him looked familiar but he wasn't quite sure why. The petite blonde and the much taller older man were more than familiar. They were regulars.  
  
"So Mr. Giles what brings you here tonight?" asked Dr. Foster as he guided them into the nearest exam room.  
  
"We seem to have had a bit of a dust up, Joe" replied Giles trying not to wince as he got up on the exam table.  
  
Two nurses stepped up and escorted Willow and Xander to an adjacent room to tend to them. Having learned from previous experiences no one even attempted to remove Buffy from her Watcher's side. A third nurse came in to assist Dr. Foster carrying a rather large file marked with the name...Giles, Rupert.  
  
Smiling at Buffy the nurse said, "You know it's not that we don't like you and enjoy your company, Mr. Giles, but we really should stop meeting like this."   
  
"Quite right Mrs. Roberts. Trust me when I say that as charming as you all are I don't do this on purpose."   
  
"Well don't you think that we know each other well enough that you could call me Betty?"  
  
Buffy watched this exchange with concern. Just as she was about to make a comment the doctor finished his examination of Giles.  
  
"Well Giles we have good news, bad news and good news." Just as he was about to continue Xander and Willow came in.  
  
"Well G-man, just a sprained ankle for me and nothing for Wills."  
  
"Don't call me that Xander. Please continue Joe."  
  
Trying to keep the smile off his face he said," Yes as I was saying...The good news is that it is not a headwound, therefore no concussion. The bad news is that the gash on your arm, although not serious, will need a few stitches." Dr. Foster stopped talking to lay out the Suture kit then continued. "The other good news is that it looks like I won the pool."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
Suppressed snickers were heard from the other occupants of the room. Dr. Foster began to explain as he started to stitch up the cut on Giles' arm.   
  
"Well you must admit, Giles that you do tend to show up in my emergency room with an alarming frequency. The staff of the late shift, in order to break up the doom and gloom has set up a pool. It doesn't hurt anyone, and this being Sunnydale there is a lot of doom and gloom. We need every break we can get"  
  
Four pairs of eyes stared at the doctor in surprise and trepidation.  
  
"Oh please. We are reasonably intelligent and observant people. We work late hours. If we were as oblivious as the rest of the town seems to be, we would be dead." Reaching under the collar of his scrubs the doctor showed the group the cross he wore around his neck. "Besides, I used to work in the ER in LA. I know what gang related incidents should look like.  
  
"Anyway back to the pool. There is one concerning the date and time of your next visit. But the one I am referring to concerns what injury you will arrive with. You have a stab wound therefore I win."  
  
Betty stepped back to leave after bandaging Giles' arm. "I'll just go out and let everyone know the outcome Dr. Foster." The doctor nodded and she left.  
  
"Well Giles, I am giving you a prescription for antibiotics, I know you won't take any pain medication for this type of injury...Must keep a clear head and all..."  
  
"Excuse me doctor." Xander interrupted confusion clearly written all over his face.  
  
"Yes, young man?"   
  
"Did you pick stab wound in the pool. And why would you?"  
  
"No we all pick pieces of papers out of a hat, each one with a different injury. We have to do it that way otherwise everyone would be fighting for 'Concussion' or 'cracked ribs'."  
  
As the three young people fought valiantly to contain their giggles Giles glared at them and hopped down from the table.  
  
"Not one word, Xander. That goes for the rest of you."  
  
As the four started toward the door to leave Dr. Foster called out, "Would you all do me a favor? I realize you must 'fight the good fight', but please be careful. We have gotten rather fond of you all."  
  
Buffy and Giles nodded and smiled then turned to leave.  
  
Willow stood next to Xander ready to help him should his sprained ankle give him trouble.  
  
Looking first at his friends then back at the doctor, he said, "So Dr. Foster, how does a guy get in on this pool?"  
  
"XANDER!"  
  
Laughter was heard throughout the ER, breaking up the doom and gloom.  
  
END 


End file.
